Dragon Slayer/Quick guide
Walkthrough Starting off #Talk to the Guildmaster in the Champions' Guild. #Talk to Oziach, who is located north-west of Edgeville in a tiny house situated just below the Wilderness. #Go back to the Guildmaster and talk about the map pieces to get the key, about protection against dragon breath, and about buying a boat or else you cannot progress. Obtaining an anti-dragon shield #Talk to Duke Horacio in Lumbridge on the of the Lumbridge Castle. #You will receive an anti-dragon shield Obtaining the Map Pieces ]] Use the three pieces on any one of the other pieces to form the complete Crandor map. First Map Piece Recommended: Combat level of at least 30 and a substantial amount of food. '' ''Items to bring: Maze key # Go to Melzar's Maze, south of the Crafting Guild. Bring food and armour for the fight with the lesser demon. #Enter by using the maze key on the door. #Kill the small zombie rat with the long tail, pick up the red key and use it on the north-west door, then go up the ladder. #Kill the thin hooded ghost with the patterned robe to receive the orange key, go through the door second from the north and climb the ladder. #Kill the skeleton with the small round shield and pick up the yellow key. Use the key on the south-west door and climb down until you get to the zombies. #Kill the zombies. One of them will drop a blue key. Make sure to open the BLUE door, NOT the exit door. #Kill Melzar the Mad, pick up the magenta key and pass through the magenta colored door. #Kill the lesser demon, pick up the green key, and go through the green door. #Open the Chest and take the map piece. Then climb the ladder and exit the building through the entrance. Second Map Piece Items to bring: Unfired bowl, Wizard's Mind Bomb, lobster pot or a crayfish cage and Silk. #Go to Ice Mountain and talk to the Oracle ]] #Travel down into the Dwarven Mine. Find the room with a sealed door in the north-eastern area of the mine and use all the items on the "Magic door". Be sure to not drink the wizards mind bomb. # Open the chest inside to find the second map piece. Third Map Piece Items to bring: 10,000 Coins or 1 Law rune and 1 Air rune and a Ranged, Magic or a halberd weapon. #Head to Port Sarim Jail and talk to Wormbrain. #There are two ways to obtain this map piece: #*Killing Wormbrain and using Telekinetic Grab to get the map piece. Or #*Talk to him and pay him 10,000 coins for the map piece. Obtaining a Ship Items to bring:2000 Coins, 90 steel nails, 3 regular wood planks, and a hammer #First you need to ask the Guildmaster in the Champions guild about the boat and the captain of the ship. Then in Port Sarim buy the boat called Lady Lumbridge, for 2,000 coins from an NPC Klarense on the second dock from the Port Sarim jail (east from food shop). #Repair the damaged boat. #Go to Draynor Village and talk to Ned. (Remember to bring your map) The Fight Items to bring: Anti-dragon shield, your best armour suited for your fighting style, your '''one-handed weapon', any potions you may need, runes/bolts, even if an anti-dragon shield is equipped and far more if it is not; teleport runes, rest of your inventory filled with food (lobsters or better).'' #Take all the equipment from the bank. #Board your ship, and talk to Ned. Tell him you're ready to sail to Crandor Isle. #After crashing on the island shore, make your way across the island to the peak, run past the lesser demons at the top and take the stairs into the heart of the island. #Move past the skeletons until you see Elvarg behind a short wall of spikes protruding from the ground on the east. (it is recommended to first open the secret door south in case you die and want to reach your gravestone.) #Climb over it and begin the fight. It is Strongly Recommended to read a detailed version on how to fight Elvarg here. Conclusion #Leave Crandor island by passing through secret door. #Take Elvarg's head to Oziach. (if you somehow lose it, or it gets destroyed, you can finish the quest without the head) #Congratulations! Quest complete! Category:Dragon Slayer